


I Want To Write You A Song

by RedPhoneBooth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Harry, Female Liam, Female Louis, Female Niall, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Girl Direction, Kissing, Multi, Music, Nipple Play, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, apart from Zayn, he's a dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPhoneBooth/pseuds/RedPhoneBooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis plays piano in her flat and a mysterious person keeps leaving her lovely notes and she'd like to get to know them better, or well, just know them. But then there's also Harry to think about who she keeps flirting with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Write You A Song

**Author's Note:**

> I should've been studying because I'm in the middle of exams, but when a shitty head space gets to me, I can't get anything done, so I write fic.  
> This is just a fluffy with some smut fic (because fluff and smut is what I do best) and it's femslash because why the fuck not. There isn't enough femslash in the world, you know.
> 
> I didn't even reread this myself, so if you find any mistakes please do tell!  
> Comments and kudos are always immensely appreciated!!
> 
> Find me on  
> [Tumblr](http://redphonebooth3.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RedPhoneBooth3)
> 
> !! PLEASE DO NOT SEND THIS TO ANY OF THE PEOPLE MENTIONED !!

Louis loved her new piano as in actual, genuine, if-this-was-a-person-she’d-be-in-love-with-it love. She also hadn’t stop playing it every minute that wasn’t occupied otherwise since it had arrived. Curiously, none of her neighbours have complained yet even though the walls weren’t that soundproof. (Thanks, loud neighbour above who feels the need to moan really loudly every Sunday at two in the afternoon). Not even that one time when it was three in the morning and she couldn’t sleep even though she had work in six hours and didn’t go to bed until five.

Louis’d been saving up for a while now to get it. She was sick of the artificial sound of her old keyboard and decided to get a proper piano with actual hammers and strings. It was sleek black and probably the love of her life. She played every song she could think of on it. Every once in awhile she had a new obsession with a new artist and played whole albums non-stop.

Louis was in the middle of Years & Years’s Shine when she noticed a slip of paper that had been slid underneath her door. Abruptly, she stopped playing and walked over to it, expecting to find a complaint. It had to happen eventually right?

A humble request to the pianist: New Americana by Halsey.

Louis lifted her eyebrows, that was surprisingly sweet. She peered through the peephole to see if the person was still there, but found the hallway empty. Lucky for whoever asked this, she knew the artist and the song well, though she’d never figured out the chords before. First time for everything.

After a few tries and cheating by looking it up on the internet, she found the right chords and soon began on working out the melody which also took some failed attempts. But soon she could play it without stuttering too much and even began singing along underneath her breath.

Playing the song through a few times, she got it completely right after many, many tries. The feeling whenever she aced a song was so satisfying to her. Eventually though, she glanced at the clock and cursed seeing she was going to be late for work if she didn’t hurry. Grabbing her coat, wallet, phone, and keys. she rushed through her flat and out the door, about to slam it shut behind her when she found another note on the floor.

Thank you. That was beautiful. :-)

She smiled to herself, but quickly realised she had places to be and customers to serve, so she stuffed the note in her bag to race down the stairs, foregoing the lift since the wait would only make her more agitated.

In all her haste, she hadn’t noticed the other girl who had been walking the other way into the corridor, staring after her as Louis ran.

 

“Sorry, sorry!” Louis burst through the door of the Starbucks she worked at in half askew, her hair dishevelled and the London rain having smeared some of the eyeliner.

“That bloody piano, mate. I swear.” Liam. “I keep telling you to get a girlfriend, but it seems like this is even worse.”

“Shut up, Li. I don’t need to get a girlfriend. I am a strong independant woman--” She tied her apron around her waist and got ready.

“With anger issues cos you need to get laid.”

“Fuck you.”

“You wish.” Louis punched her best friend in the boob and got an offended look in return as the girl held it in her hand protectively.

Louis just put on her ‘customer face’ and greeted the first person in line to get their order and name. After about three of them, Louis looked up to find green eyes staring back searching.

“What can I get you?” She asked, trying not to be creeped out. The blonde girl next to her must’ve noticed and elbowed her bare stomach.

“Um an americano, please.” Green Eyes stuttered, raking a hand through her shoulder-length curly hair.

“Coming right up. What’s your name, love?” Louis held up the cup and sharpie waiting for a reply.

“Harry.” The blonde replied and pulled Harry to the side to wait for the order.

Harry chose that moment to speak again. “I’m sorry, but have we met?”

Liam beside her seemed unable to hold her own tongue. “Louis, have you slept with her?” She asked. Harry seemed taken aback and shook her head.

“No, I think I’d remember you if that had happened.” She smiled shamelessly flirting. “I just can’t help but feel like I know you. Sorry, that’s probably really creepy, just forget that ever happened.” Harry backtracked.

Louis found it oddly endearing how the girl could go from fluttering eyelashes to a stuttering mess in point three seconds. “S’alright, love.  I’m just happy you’re not one of those people who continued the sentence ‘Do I know you?” with ‘I must’ve seen you in a dream.’”

“Never.” Again, flirting eased itself into Harry’s voice. “Though, they probably weren’t lying.”

“Flattery will get you… I was gonna say nowhere, but then again, I’d probably be lying.” She put Harry’s finished cup on the counter.

“Hey, babe, ready to go now?” The blonde girl asked beside her and Louis stilled for a moment.

“Wait, have we been flirting when you had a girlfriend all along?” Louis was about to get angry when Harry laughed so hard, she literally doubled over.

“Niall?” She heaved, trying to catch her breath. “No, never. I love her to death, but no. You’re not the only one who thinks this, though. It’s either that or they think we’re sisters. We just are what we are.” Harry shrugged and took the cup before taking dumping a buttload of sugar in it. “Well, I’ve got to go now, but maybe I’ll see you around. Louis, right?” Louis nodded before Niall took Harry by the wrist and dragged her out of the building.

“So, looks like you might get laid soon after all.” Liam said from behind her, startling Louis from where she’d been watching the two other girls walk away.

“Piss off.” Louis go back to work and tried not to let her mind wander too much to the pretty girl that had walked into the shop and into her life and left an impression behind.

&&

It was a few days later when Louis received the next note. This time, it was a bit more of a challenge since it asked her to play something by Troye Sivan. The more electronic genre would cause some difficulty, but she was up for the challenge. After careful contemplation, she chose the song Bite.

Some struggling later, she finally got a hold of the chorus and was working out the verses now which didn’t go so well. After many struggling tries, Louis decided to let it rest for a while. She knew that coming back to it later would help her calm down and make it easier to get a hold of.

Instead, she stood up, walked to the kitchenette and made herself a cup of tea to take back to her instrument. Slowly sipping it, she pulled up a chair to put next to her as she sat back down and thought of something familiar to play when the perfect song popped into her head.

Familiar chords flowed out of her hands as muscle memory took over so she could be consumed fully by the sweet sound of splendid symphonies filling the room. For a moment, she was back where she’d stood in the O2, listening to The Script live, thinking life couldn’t get better than being at a concert with your friends and an empty mind. The songs she knew so well still brought back that feeling and made her smile widely and irrepressible.

She’d played three songs, sipping her tea in between each one, but it was when she got up again to refill her cup that she noticed the new note.

I love The Script. Went to their concert once in 2009 at the O2

Wait, that’s funny. Louis, well, she went to the exact same gig. How is that even-- She swung open the door in hope of seeing the person who’d slipped it underneath. But without results, she only found an empty hallway. It seemed like a ghost was leaving her these messages. What she’d give to just know.

Louis’ phone buzzed in her back pocket, snapping her out of her headspace. ‘Wanna go bowling?’ Call her and Liam boring, but they liked it that way. Enjoying the simple things instead of going out to party. They did that, too, but when you have the morning shift, that was not an option. If there’s one thing she learnt from those three times she’d had to work with a hangover, is that it’s absolutely shitty.

‘Buy me chocolate, tho.’ Louis sent back before gathering her stuff.

‘Same here, so already done.’ Louis smiled at Liam’s text, and grabbed a strip of painkillers, knowing Liam always forgot hers and then complained about cramps.

 

“You’ve a shitty aim, Li. I mean, I can go get the bumper thingies if you want.” Louis was absolutely cackling as she picked up the next ball and threw it, knocking down seven of the pins.

“There is my favourite, cute barista! Nice throw.” Louis turned when hearing the voice and smiled seeing Harry and Niall there next to Liam.

“There is my favourite, single customer. Just a mo.” Louis grabbed another ball and knocked down the remaining three pins down, adding a whispered ‘yes’ and an air punch at the end. She twirled back around making a mock-courtesy and walking back to the other three. “Hello.” She greeted Harry properly with a smile.

“Hi.” Harry’s eyes visibly toured her body, lingering just a moment too long on her lips. Louis noticed and her smile widened just the tiniest bit. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“I don’t know, do you come here often?” Louis twined her fingers together behind her back, trying to seem innocent.

“And you were the one complaining to me about cliché lines. Look how the tables have turned.”

“Hey, you girls want to play a game with us?” An oblivious Liam interrupted.

Louis laughed. “Couldn’t wait to get rid of that horrendous score, could you?” She poked Liam in the side who flinched away.

“Yeah, yeah, sod off.” She pushed Louis aways by the shoulder and set up a new game for the four of them.

Niall was up first, throwing a perfect strike and baffling even herself with that. Harry mumbled a ‘what the fuck’ before getting up to take her turn, toppling down eight out of the ten pins. Louis was next, her score ending on a spare before Liam and her horrible skills were to play. Louis still didn’t know how she did it, they went bowling every now and then, yet Liam couldn’t ever get the hang of it. After throwing the first ball and landing that on in the gutter, Niall took pity on her and scrambled over to her for guidance.

Louis saw Liam’s face light up when Niall came up behind her, as in an actual ‘rom-com style, bodies pressed together, hands folded over each other and helping her throw’-way. Louis turned her face to Harry and shared a look after seeing that she too was thinking how ridiculous it was. They both burst out laughing when Niall guided Liam’s hand to throw and again, it landed in the gutter, yet Liam look at the other girl like she was the sun.

They returned to the seats where their friends were wiping tears away, trying to catch their breath. “What’s so funny?” Niall asked with her own smile.

“Did that actually just happen?” Louis giggled. “That was the funniest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Niall was just helping me, Lou. Unlike some people on the other hand who just laugh at their friends.” Liam joined in.

Harry seemed like she was about look into the camera like in The Office. “Are you kidding me? Are you really that blind?” She turned to Louis next to her. “Is she for real? Like genuinely?” Harry asked incredulously.

“First time we met, I hit on her so much. Pulled out all the stops: batting my eyes, pulling my shirt down and leaning over. Nothing. I actually gave up after a while thinking she was straight until I found her snogging Soph in the backroom. I still don’t know how she had no idea.”

Liam pulled a confused face. “You tried to hit on me?”

Louis raised an eyebrow. “You see what I mean?” She said to Harry who was laughing again.

“Props to her for being able to resist you.” Harry winked.

“O-kay.” Liam said somewhat awkwardly. “How about just playing the game now, yeah?”

So they did. The tension between Niall and Liam was a lot sweeter than the heavy, electrified feelings between Louis and Harry, but it worked somehow. Niall somehow came out on top with four strikes and mostly spares for the rest, Louis second by just a few points. Harry did okay, but Liam’s score was as bad as always. Only she didn’t mind, she never really did since she mostly just enjoyed playing, but this time with Niall there too, her gaze had something dreamy.

After the game, they parted ways. Niall and Liam with shy ‘goodbye's’ and a wave. Louis and Harry heavily flirting, though Harry’s stance broke when she tripped over thin air and Niall called her a baby-deer. Well, she wasn’t wrong, Louis thought.

&&

The next week, Harry came by the Starbucks at least three times, using her flimsy excuse of a coffee to just come in and talk to Louis. Liam had even told her, Harry’d come by, asked where she was and left again after finding out she didn’t have a shift that day. It all seemed kind of ridiculous, really.

Louis shook her head of these thoughts when climbing the last flight of stairs to her flat. She knew she and Harry had been heavily flirting, but that was it. Instead, Louis was more fascinated by the person who kept leaving her notes. She was certain it was the same one, she could tell by the handwriting, but still hadn’t found anything else out.

Entering her place, she threw off her shoes and jacket and made herself a cup a tea before seating herself at the piano, like usual. Liam might’ve been right to say that she needed to get laid. Spending this much time on an inanimate object couldn’t be healthy anymore.

Louis quickly told the Liam in her head to piss off and thought for a moment before a song she wanted to play, popped in her head.

She started off the intro quietly having the original version of Photograph by Ed Sheeran in her mind. The song grew louder and louder and she had even started singing along to it, loving the lyrics, though she’d always been more uncertain of her voice than her piano skills. Right now, she didn’t even care, singing along with vigor and enthusiasm to end again quietly like the beginning

Once it was finished, she played another one of this album called Nina, singing along again just like the first time and putting all her bad experiences with exes into it. It felt good to be able to get all the resentment and anger out with her music. It was therapeutic. Only once she’d started doing that, she couldn’t stop and swiftly moved into the next song which was Don’t.

Thinking and singing of her exes made her miss it, though. She paused after her last song and snuck a sneaky glance to the front door, manly the floor where the door was placed. Just in case The Note Neighbour, Liam and her had started calling them that, had left something again. Unfortunately, this wasn’t the case and she thought again about who it could be. Ever since she’d moved in, she hadn’t gotten to know many people apart from the now deceased next door neighbour who she had talked to maybe twice, but Mrs Smith was sweet enough.

Louis felt lonely all of the sudden. All alone on her flat in a building where she knew hardly anyone, only saying polite hello’s if she meets someone in the lobby. Liam had a longer shift today, so she couldn’t contact her. Most of her other friends were too far out of reach to contact on such short notice. And Louis just felt lonely.

So she did what she always did whenever she doesn’t feel okay. She plays music. Long notes open the song to dissolve into softer ones as she sings over them.

Give me love like hers, Cuz lately i’ve been waking up alone. Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt, told you I should let them go.

She built up the pre-chorus going into the chorus and sang with all the passion she had to Give Me Love. She kept this up throughout the whole song, singing the verses softly and the choruses loudly ending the song eventually acapella as the last note she sang droned through the room.

Louis took a deep breath. “Happy thought, Louis, happy thoughts.” She mutters to herself, thinking of a happy song, to get in the mood. It seems like all she can think of lately is Ed Sheeran. The staccato intro of Gold Rush fills the silent room with sound again and she feels better immediately and finishes the song smiling.

After playing for such a long time, she got up and a fuzzy feeling ran through her as she noticed something on the floor. Only this time, when she stepped to it, she saw it’s not just a note, but an envelope, as well.

Tell him his best friend sent you ;-)

She opened the envelope with a confused frown and let out a tiny scream. Inside were not just two tickets, but two VIP tickets to Ed Sheeran’s concert this weekend. ‘It’s a prank’, that was the first thought that ran through her head. There was no other way she could actually be holding VI fucking P tickets to Ed Sheeran. Then again, they did look suspiciously real. There was no harm in trying to get into the concert and backstage.

Louis slid the phone out from her back pocket and rung Liam immediately. “Li!! You’ll never guess what The Note Neighbour did this time.”

“Bloddy hell, mate. You’re killing my eardrums.” Liam said agitated since she was probably busy with her shift still.

“Tickets to Ed Sheeran!” Louis yelled despite Liam’s earlier protest.

“Nice!”

“No wait, shut up. That’s not all.”

“What, you’re gonna tell me they’re backstage passes?” Liam joked.

Louis stayed silent, but a smile took over her face as she could practically feel Liam’s understanding on the other end.

“No! Lou, please don’t be fucking with me.”

Louis jumped a little on the spot. “I’m not, they’re actually in there. We’re gonna meet Ed Sheeran!”

They didn’t stay on the phone for very long since Liam had apparently screamed a little too loudly and their boss Zayn had scolded her for being on the phone during work hours. It was alright though, Liam had the advantage that Zayn had the biggest crush on her. Little did he know, Liam would never go for him since, well, wrong gender and all.

 

That weekend, though, they went out dressed in their best ‘concert outfits’ as Louis had officially named them after having tried on every single possible combination in her wardrobe together with Liam. Louis had actually yelled out ‘cue the montage’ as she’d opened the closet.

So now, Louis was mentally crossing her fingers, hoping this wasn’t someone pulling a prank as she searched for someone who looked like they could’ve been with the entourage. Eventually Liam and her found a buff-looking dude who she showed the pass to and eyed it skeptically. After two agonising minutes of every scenario that might happen, one worse than the next, running through her mind, the guy’s face lit up as he escorted them inside the venue and to corridors with loads of rooms into one where some fans were already waiting for the meet and greet.

They didn't have to wait long as Ed soon came in, casual as ever and hugged everyone, making sure to spend time with each fan and talking to them. When he got to Louis and Liam, Ed eyed Louis investigatively before giving them a hug, too.

“Um, this might sounds weird, but uh- I was told to say your best friend sent me?” Louis didn’t know why it came out as a question. This was reality now, whoever had given her the passes clearly couldn’t have been lying about their connections either. Why go through that trouble?

It stayed silent for a moment before Ed broke out into a chuckle. “She never fails to impress.” He muttered to himself. “Yeah, she told me you’d come. You must be the piano girl.” He stuck out a hand.

Louis shook it and nodded. “I guess that’s me! Louis, pleasure to meet you, big fan.”

“Look, this might be a very invasive question, but are you into women?” Ed asked bluntly.

Louis’ stance turned a little defensive. “I am.” She squinted as if the question would suddenly sound clearer that way. “Why?”

“That’s good. Because my best friend, as she’s kindly informed you, tends to overdo wooing people sometimes. She can get a bit carried away and I didn’t want her to do all this effort if it was for nothing. I love her to death, but she seriously needs to sort her shit out sometimes.” Ed shook his head fondly, thinking of the person he was talking about, remembering situations where it must’ve gone wrong.

“Will you tell me who she is?” Louis asked full of hope, but her face fell as she saw Ed’s reaction.

“I could, but for one, this is something she has to do herself and second, she actually asked me not too.” Ed explained.

That was about the end of their conversation as Ed quickly did another round in the room, talking to all the fans before he was whisked away to perform and everyone was asked to leave and take their places in the venue itself. Louis and Liam were buzzing with excitement since Ed was probably one of Louis’ favourite artists, she loved how raw and real his music sounded. Liam had gotten infected with Louis’ love for his music as well, but they’d never gotten the chance to see him live yet.

And now she’d actually met him, Louis still didn’t know how she’d kept this calm, but somehow she’d managed. Whoever The Note Neighbour was, she really wanted to meet her, when Ed said it was a girl, Louis couldn’t help but feel just a bit warmer on the inside. She had a fluttering feeling in her stomach when Ed had told her that this girl could actually be into her as well.

Ed started the concert with an upbeat song to which Louis and Liam danced and sang along having the time of their lives. Every song was just as good as the last one and Louis felt herself being swallowed up by the melodies, floating almost out of her body. It wasn’t until Ed took a moment to talk to the crowd that she snapped back to reality.

“So, this next one is a song a friend of mine asked to play for the girl she has a crush on. So Piano Girl, this one’s for you from your secret admirer.” Ed said in the mic. Louis eyes widened and her mouth fell slightly agape. Liam nudged her with her elbow saying something in her ear which she couldn’t make out since she was too focused on the song.

This is the start of something beautiful. This is the start of something new. You are the one who’d make me lose it all. You are the start of something new.

Louis knew the song, had played it herself, too, but having it sung to her with intent, well, there was no way it could ever sound more beautiful than now. This moment would forever be etched into her brain and carved into her eardrums and written in her memories. Already the gears in her head were spinning, trying to think of a way to thank The Note Neighbour, but also to find out who it was. She had to meet her.

The rest of the concert went by in a blur and a haze of her head in the clouds and a fuzzy feeling thrumming through her veins. Louis couldn’t stop the grin that had glued itself to her face and wasn’t planning on leaving anytime soon.

Liam made sure they got home safe since she saw how far gone Louis was and tucked her in still with that smile on her face. It didn’t go away, it merely lessened as she relaxed into the mattress and dropped off, dreaming of serenade’s and a silly girl.

&&

Louis hadn’t stopped smiling since the concert which was three days ago and felt like she wasn’t even walking, she was floating about three inches off the ground. She was even nice to that one bossy dude who always got impatient even though she was going as fast as she could, after he’d snatched the cup from the counter aggressively she’d called a ‘have a nice day’. Liam had eyed her suspiciously at that, but didn’t comment on it.

The door opened again to let in a small draught. “Hi, Lou.”

“Harry! Hello! What can I get you!” She said cheerily.

“Tea, please. You’re looking extra chipper today.” Harry commented.

“D’you know Ed Sheeran, by any chance.” Harry nodded, smiling secretly for some reason. “Well, Li and I went to his concert a few days ago and we met him and he played a song for me. Well, it wasn’t from him to me. It’s hard to explain.”

“Sounds like you had a good time.”

“Understatement, really.” Louis finished up the drink and handed it over. Harry took it from her, their fingers brushing against the carton while Harry slid over a folded up paper napkin with her other hand.

“In case you feel like wanting to have a good time again.” Harry winked before leaving.

Louis picked the napkin up to see a number and tree words stating call/text me xx. There was something familiar Louis couldn’t pinpoint, but spared no thought on it as she pocketed the napkin to keep for later. The fact that she already had a girl crushing on her, didn’t faze her much. There was no relationship to speak of yet, and what was the harm in some flirting.

Louis didn’t bother with the whole ‘wait to text them to not seem desperate’ rule. It was ridiculous and stupid and she could bloody well text whenever she wanted. She took out her phone, programmed the number in and sent out a simple Louis here xx. She didn’t however get the time to check her phone again since  a sudden rush of people burst through the door all waiting with their complicated orders and too little time on their hands.

 

It wasn’t until she was gathering her stuff to go home that she had the time to check her phone again. Harry had texted her back a photo of her cup where her name, three x’s and a smiley face were drawn. Very happy to see I’m still your favourite customer.

Louis smiled. I might thrown in a discount next time.

I might like that ;-)

Louis snorted at the silly girl’s response. She didn’t know how, but over the past three weeks or something, Louis had grown quite attached to Harry. Despite the few moments they had here and there, Louis already felt like Harry was working her way in her life. She didn’t know what to think of that, but decided not to question it too much. She could always use some friends.

Louis clocked out before she headed to fetch Liam who was out front and quickly detoured to Zayn’s office to say goodbye. “Hey Zee,” she called out before opening the milky-glass door. “I’m gonna head- whoa.”

Louis was nailed to the floor as she found Liam seated on the desk with Zayn standing between her legs lips frozen to her neck. Liam’s face which was already flushed pink now turned deep red as she scrambled off the desk, pulling on her clothes to straighten them.

“Louis, Lou, this is-- I’m-- I mean--.” Liam tried.

“Hey, hey, Li. Breath okay.” Louis chuckled. “That was certainly unexpected. I mean with how I thought you were gay. It definitely explains why you kind of rejected Niall the other day.”

“Well, yeah. Um, I guess not so much. I’ve always had a preference for girls, but I guess I’m more bi. It’s a bit complicated. I’ve always said I was gay because I’ve always had the thought that I’d end up with a girl, but I guess life sometimes just has other plans.” Liam rubbed at the back of her neck awkwardly.

Louis shrugged. “Alright. Isn’t it a bit unethical to sleep with your boss, though.” At that, Zayn’s cheeks filled with a blush too and Louis smiled devilishly.

“It just kinda happened about two weeks ago.” Liam answered Louis unspoken question. The short period Liam mentioned did have Louis raising her eyebrows.

“Two weeks? And I thought you had more class than that, Li. But good job. If I wasn’t so gay, I’d go for him.” Louis nodded his head at Zayn.

“I can hear you, you know.” Zayn deadpanned. “I’m feeling very objectified at the moment.”

Liam turned to him and pecked his lips. “Sorry, love.” Zayn melted immediately before turning back to Louis. “It just started out as a drunken thing on the night you didn’t have a shift. And I guess, now, it’s just evolved.”

“Alright, cool. Guess I’ll be walking home alone tonight.” Louis turned around, but didn’t leave before throwing a wink over her shoulder. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Doesn’t leave much, does it.” Liam laughed.

“And remember: no glove, no love.” She yelled louder since she was almost out the building by now, just hearing Liam’s ‘wanker’ thrown at her before she headed on her way home.

She put her hands in the pocket of her jacket where she felt her phone buzz and pulled it out to see three new texts from Harry.

Louis?

I was just joking, you can keep the discount.

I’m feeling a little abandoned here. Attached to the last text was a photo of her pouting which Louis couldn’t help but find endearing.

Sorry, just caught Li and Zayn with their tongues down each other’s throats and their hands in each other pants.

NO! I thought Liam was gay.

Didn’t we all. She just explained the whole thing to me. It’s more like she’s 99% gay and a little bit bi.

Tell her if she needs bi friends to come to me. XD

You’re bi?

Dabbling between bi and pan, but I do identify as bi. It’s whatever.

Cool, good to know, I guess.

Hey, do you know Jamie Cullum?

No, I don’t.

Look him up, he’s cool. Brilliant pianist.

Really?? I play the piano! Have I ever said that.

Don’t think you have, but seriously you’ll love this guy then.

Cool, thanks. I will.

What a strange coincidence and subject change, but but then again, Harry has always been a little bit strange, so it didn’t really faze her. Louis did look this Jamie guy up when she got home and was awed by him immediately. Jazz wasn’t her thing normally, but his musical ability and talent and that voice drew her in like no other. Immediately, she searched online for some of his easier songs to start of with and tried to play a simplified version of it before adding all the trinkets he added to them.

It took her longer than it normally would since this wasn’t a genre she was familiar with, it had so many things to it she wasn’t used to and she loved it. She didn’t even mind the hours she’ll spend on getting it right and trying to make her own version of it like he does with all his cover songs.

But it was her fascination and focus that again distracted her from the note being shoved underneath her door which she found an hour later.

Jamie Cullum is probably one of the best artists out there. Very good choice!

She mentally thanked Harry for the recommendation before settling in front of the telly with a cup of tea, a bowl of pasta and a smile on her face. After gobbling up her dinner, she wound down by lying on the rug in front of the couch and letting a Jamie Cullum playlist run. if the floor hadn’t been so uncomfortable, she could’ve fallen asleep right there. Instead she took her phone to her room, plugged it in and connected it to her speaker via bluetooth with his voice crooning her to sleep in a comfortable bed

&&

Isnt she the cutest?

Attached to the text was a picture of Harry nose to nose with a white-with-black-splotches cat. Louis was melting a little on the inside, she’d never had pets of her own even though she always wanted one. She thought about getting a kitten when she moved out to live on her own, but didn’t think it was a good idea since she could hardly take care of herself. Then again, that was then and this is now and Harry’s cat did look incredibly cute.

Yes you are, but that kitten next to you is too ;-)

She sent it without even thinking about it anymore. This whole flirting thing had started the day Harry had walked into the starbucks and only escalated after they got each others numbers. Harry texted her things about her day like her pets and her occupations, Louis mostly complained about annoying customers, but managed to balance it beautifully with some unabashed flirting and exaggerated compliments towards Harry. It was how they worked.

She hadn’t told Harry about the Note Neighbour, not explicitly, afraid Harry would back off which Louis didn’t want. Louis was a bit worried, though. She didn’t want to get caught up with two people at once, one of them she didn’t even know. Not really. Louis quickly shook her head to rid the thought, not wanting to spend more time on it and served the next customer before glancing at the clock and noticing her shift was almost over. Just a few more people and she could go.

As soon as she heard the metaphorical bell ring, she rushed to the backroom, eager to go home in case The Note Neighbour would leave her another message if she played some more. Getting her stuff together and calling out a bye to Liam and Zayn, Louis speed-walked out. Remembering her cupboards were empty apart from a jar of Nutella and a tin of beans, and the fridge had nothing but milk, cheese and eggs, she entered the little bakery on the way home. Louis had never gone there which is strange when you think about it because it was right on the way home.

Anyways, french toast counts as dinner right? Louis really needed to remember to pop to the shops tomorrow, having no energy or liking to do so now. She just wanted to watch Breaking Bad without worrying she’ll set the kitchen on fire.

“Louis?” Her head popped up at the familiar voice.

“Haz! Hey!” She smiled, noticing Harry behind the counter. “I didn't know you work here.”

“Mostly early hours since I do all the baking myself and Ni does the till when she’s not texting her girlfriend.” Harry said the part extra loudly and a ‘yeah yeah’ echoed back to her from somewhere in the back. “I was actually about to make my way out, but I guess I can make an exception.” She winked, dimples peeking out on her cheeks.

“Oh, I don’t wanna be a bother.”

“Nonsense! We’ll walk home together afterwards, it’ll be nice to have company. What can I get ya?”

“How d’you know we’ll be going in the same direction, though?” Louis tilted her head.

Harry seemed to still for a moment. “Uh. We actually live in the same building?” Her voice lilting upward at the end like she wasn’t sure herself. “I’ve seen you around and so yeah.” She finished halfheartedly.

“Cool.” Louis shrugged non-committedly.

She rattled of her order of a plain loaf of bread and quickly added two croissants and a chocolate bun in the mix. She pretended not to notice Harry slipping in an extra doughnut for her but tipped well to ease her own mind. After Harry had excused herself and gotten her things, they walked home side by side, swaying in sync. Louis had taken out the doughnut and splitted it in half, handing Harry the other part while picking at her own goody.

“So…” Louis began.

“So…” Harry echoed.

It was silent for a moment before they burst out laughing. They’d been flirting for quite some time now without any concrete result except to get a bit of fun out of it, but here they were walking next to each other and not knowing what to say in the slightest. It was all a bit ridiculous.

“How’ve you been? And how’s the cat.” Louis stuffed a piece of pastry in her mouth.

“Good, yeah. Dusty is her name. I found her on the streets yesterday and couldn’t leave her behind, especially not after she started following me home. I found it my duty to take her in.”

“That’s really nice of you. Are you sure she doesn’t already belong to someone else?”

“Dunno. I just brought her to the vet and took her home afterwards. She would’ve left if she already had a home, don’t you think? She looked pretty miserable when I found her.”

“Probably, yeah.” Wow, Louis. Way to kill the conversation. But luckily for her they’d just arrived home and took the lift in companionable silence up to their floor, Louis a bit confused when Harry walked out with her. “I didn’t know you lived on my floor.”

“Apparently, I do. Funny, eh?” Harry gave a breathy non-laugh. before walking a few doors down from where Louis lived, but stopped when she heard the other’s voice.

“Hey, um, have you seen someone in this hallway. Maybe like sticking things underneath my door?” Louis asked.

Harry smiled softly. “No, why?” Her voice held something strange, Louis found

“No, it’s nothing. I’ve just been getting messages, is all. Notes underneath the door.” Louis explained.

“Are they bothering you? Do you find it invasive or creepy?” Harry had tensed up a bit and her face showed nothing but worry.

“No, no.” Louis was quick to reassure her. “No, they’re actually quite lovely. I play the piano a lot and she must’ve picked up on that and keeps sending me really nice messages.” Louis smiled to herself, reminded of every single one she’d gotten and had started collecting in a box. She may or may not be developing feelings for a person she hadn’t even met and it was dangerous. Yet, somehow, she couldn’t find it in herself to care all that much.

Harry immediately slumped in relief. “That’s good. So you know it’s a girl?”

“Yeah, she um-- She is apparently good friends with Ed Sheeran and when we met him he told me it was a she and she liked girls which yay because same here you know.” Louis chuckled awkwardly.

“Wow! That’s huge! That was really cool of her to do that.” Harry started fidgeting a little. “You play well, by the way. I can hear it in my flat sometimes and it’s quite beautiful.” She looked down at the ground shyly before making eye contact again.

“Thanks.” Louis blushed. “I hope it’s not too much of a bother.”

“Nah. It’s pretty nice to have as a background for when I’m all alone at home.” Louis mumbled another thanks before it went quiet for a moment.

“Hey uhh- You wanna maybe come in and chat for a bit? I have tea.” Louis said. She wasn’t sure why, but the more time she spent with Harry, the more she felt drawn to her. Harry was fascinating and beautiful and so much fun to be around. She could easily challenge Louis in this little game they’d been playing. The constant tiptoeing had to stop, though, so Louis’ brain thought it would be a good idea to blurt those words out of her mouth. In all honesty, Harry left her frustrated. Sexually.

“I’d like that.” Harry’s voice different, more husky, like she knew why Louis had asked. She pushed off the wall from where she was leaning a bit further down and Louis opened the door to let them in.

“So, how do you--” Louis started her question as she closed the door behind her, but stopped short when she turned around to find Harry staring at her from a very small distance. Only a few inches between their noses, even when Louis pressed herself against the door to create some space because of the shock. “Harry” she breathed, noticing Harry’s eyes glued to her lips and her own doing the same automatically. The air was charged around them and Louis felt her breath catching in her throat when Harry caged her in against the door with her arms.

“I’m gonna kiss you now.” Harry announced before leaning in, looking Louis in the eye for confirmation and pressing their lips together when she found nothing but want. The kiss was fast and hot, but calculated all the same. Harry placed her hands on Louis’ hips while Louis’ arms came around her neck to deepen it and swipe a tongue against Harry’s lips. Harry whimpered into her mouth as their tongues met and pulled away for a moment. “Jump.” She said, immediately attaching their lips again as Louis did as told.

Harry held her up by her bum and walked through the apartment, Louis leading her the way to the bedroom where Harry dropped her onto the mattress. Louis buried a hand in Harry’s curls as the latter kissed down her jaw and lingered on her neck to sink her teeth in right above her collarbone. Louis moaned and pulled Harry’s hair to guide their lips together again which in turn made the other girl moan.

Interesting, Louis thought as she tugged once more and Harry keened, biting her lip. “This is gonna be so much fun.” Louis smiled devilishly, before her jaw dropped as Harry sat up, straddling her and whisked off her shirt, not even wearing a bra underneath. Okay, how did Louis not notice that before? She should have, Harry had a beautiful set of tits, perfect size with birds tattooed right above them and cute nipples that stood out because of her arousal. Somehow the necklaces that hung off her neck made her look all the more sexy.

Louis pushed herself off the bed and attached their lips again before removing her own shirt and jeans quickly and wrapping her arms around Harry’s waist to flip them over. “Fuck, you look so good.” Louis whispered into the skin of Harry’s neck as she kissed down it to her chest, circling her right nipple with her tongue before softly biting down on it.

“Fuck, Lou!” Harry panted and moaned louder when Louis switched to the left one, but still stimulating the other with her fingers by rolling and squeezing it. “Lou, wait. I will come if you don’t stop.” Louis looked up to find messed up Harry. “I mean it, it’s happened before.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, but first I want to get my mouth on you.” Louis climbed back up her body to nip at Harry’s lips as she popped the button on her jeans and with a little help of Harry, she took them off, kissing every newly exposed patch of skin. She did the same as she came back up Harry’s body, nibbling and kissing her way up Harry’s long legs. It drove Harry fuckign insane if her sounds were anything to go by.

Louis took her time sucking a bruise or two into the insides of her thighs, licking until she got to where Harry needed her most, a wet spot forming on her panties, but skipped over that to do the same to the other thigh. “Louis, please. Please, just do something.” Harry pleaded, burying her fingers in the short hair and making it a mess.

Louis complied easily and stuck her thumbs in the hem of Harry’s panties to tug them off and throw them over her shoulder and Harry planted her feet on the bed, her legs bent at the knee. Harry stopped her one more time right before Louis was about to delve in with a hand on her shoulder. “I’m a squirter, just a bit of a warning.”

“I have absolutely no problem with that.” Louis smiled. She placed a kiss over Harry’s clit before licking a broad stripe up her folds. Harry cried out above her as she let her head drop and her eyes rolled back in her head. She looked beautiful to Louis, pliant and to Louis’ mercy.

Louis licked once more before wrapping her lips around her clit and sucking all the while Harry was making the prettiest noises. Louis flicked her tongue rapidly over her clit before pointing it and fucking Harry’s cunt with it. The vibrations of the moans Louis let out at her taste shook through Harry and caused her to move her hips in time with Louis tongue, chasing it as she couldn’t get enough of it.

Louis pulled back, needing a breather. “You taste so good. So fucking beautiful.” Louis murmured into the skin of her thigh before experimentally teasing her middle finger against Harry’s entrance. She immediately canted her hips, silently begging for Louis to fuck her with it. Louis did not disappoint as she thrusted not one, but two fingers into Harry who moaned as she felt herself stretch around the digits.

Louis fucked her fingers in a few times before curling them against her walls. She knew she’d hit the right spot as Harry cried out her name. “Fuck! Right there!” Louis chuckled against Harry’s clit, the vibrations getting her into a frenzy as she fisted the sheets between her fingers, knuckles turning white.

Harry’s breathing had gone erratic, her chest with those wonderful boobs going up and down in a rapid rhythm. Louis couldn’t stop staring up her body, she was so goddamn beautiful and it got Louis so goddamn wet with no hands to reach for herself. Not that she particularly minded, getting Harry off was a true experience she didn’t want to miss a thing of, but her clit throbbed between her legs.

Louis set out on a mission then, she kept curling her fingers and moaning against Harry as she pressed her tongue against Harry harshly while putting a constant pressure against her g-spot. “Lou-Louis, fuck. I’m gonna-ah-gonna come soon.” Harry panted heavily.

“Come on, baby, do it for me. Come for me.” Louis said and with that she sucked on Harry’s clit the moment she hit her g-spot particularly hard and Harry’s back arched off the bed as her mouth fell open on a silent scream. Louis pulled her fingers out and flicked her clit hard, watching her come gush out onto the bedsheets. It was probably one of the hottest things she’d ever seen.

Harry eventually pushed at her shoulder when the oversensitivity became too much. Louis hovered over her and kept their gazes locked as she licked her wet fingers. Harry muttered a silent ‘fuck’ before grabbing her by the neck and pulling her down, she could taste herself on Louis’ tongue and licked it away until she could only taste Louis herself. Louis who was moaning into her mouth with want and desperation. Harry could feel her wet cunt where it was pressed against her thigh as she swiveled her hips back and forth in search for friction.

“You gonna come from this?” Harry whispered in her ear. Louis nodded, her face scrunched up in arousal and concentration. “Gonna come from rubbing off on my thigh.” Harry’s hands had settled on her arse, guiding her back and forth while her lips had found their way to her nipples which she bit and suckled.

It drove Louis wild. Every single sensation was burning her skin in the best way. She was close, so close. Making Harry come like that had caused her to be on the edge before she’d even gotten a hand on herself. “Harry, I-Please! Please, I need it so bad.” She pleaded, the release so close, but she just needed an extra push.

Harry brought their lips together and their tongues met the moment Harry pressed her thumb against Louis’ clit and circled it. Louis’ noises got higher as she got closer to release. Harry pulled back from the kiss with Louis’ bottom lip between her teeth. “Come.” It was the single word the Harry uttered against her lips that drove Louis over the edge into orgasm. She clung to Harry’s shoulders, digging in her fingers and moaned loudly before slumping back down when her muscles gave in.

They both lied there for a few moment, the room heavy with the smell of sex and sweat and the only sound was their breathing that was slowing. “Lou? Could you get off of me, please?” Harry asked in the quiet room. Louis chuckled before rolling off of her body to lie down on her back next to Harry.

“That was…”

“Yeah.”

Silenced returned before the both of them burst out laughing. “Why didn’t we do this sooner?” Louis giggled.

“Don’t know, but I’m glad it happened now.” Harry rolled to her side as did Louis and they both just looked. The tension building, they could feel it and Louis fled, not knowing what to do with all these things going on inside her head and heart. She slipped out of the bed and picked up her shirt and underwear to put them on.

She didn’t even look at Harry as she went to the kitchen and filled a glass with water, downing it in one go. Leaning against the corner, she contemplated what to do. This was getting out of hand. What had just happened with Harry had been fun, a lot of fun, but there was The Note Neighbour to think about, as well. And that whole thing had gotten out of hand too. Whoever it was, she at least wanted to give them a chance and not forget about them completely because another girl had come along and swept her away.

“You alright?” Harry was stood leaning against the doorframe, naked and unbothered and a concerned face that put off the picture completely.

“Sure!” Louis jeered with her best fake smile. “I just-uh need to do some stuff that I remembered that I’d forgotten about.” Inner-Louis cringed and facepalmed herself. Smooth, real smooth, asshole. Outer-Louis tried to keep up the stance, not letting Harry win this game off stare-off.

“You sure?” Harry asked again. Louis could feel her searching inside of her, but she refused to give in.

“Yep! So, I’m just gonna--” She motioned with her thumb to her room as she darted off. Louis quickly tugged on some clothes and shot a text at Liam saying it was urgent.

Harry came in not too long after that to get dressed herself before they both found themselves in the living room again. Awkwardly, they stood there unsure of what to do now. “I’ll walk you out.” Louis said eventually making for the door, Harry following behind her as it fell shut.

“So, keep in touch, yeah?” Harry shuffled to her own flat as Louis turned and went for the lifts. She prayed Liam would be home, she could really use a second opinion on this.

 

“Then go for it, you twat!” Liam flicked her on the forehead.

“Ouch!” Louis rubbed at the spot and scowled. “Li, did you not hear what I said? There’s not just Harry! I like her, a lot. The sex was great. But I can’t. Not without knowing.” Louis had arrived at Liam flat not an hour ago in haste and confusion. She’d asked what had happened to her and Louis had simply said ‘Harry’ before explaining the whole thing, everything that was going on inside her, spilling it all out onto Liam.

“Yeah, but what will you do? Wait around forever for this mysterious person to show up and hope that she’s better than Harry? Cuz, mate, you’re letting one slip away that you already know is amazing.” Liam tried to talk some sense into her.

Louis sighed and laid down on the couch to put her head into Liam’s lap. “I guess you’re right.” Liam stroked her hair.

“Of course, I’m right.”

“Oi, shut up.” Louis poked her stomach with a smile before her face dropped again. “What do I do now, though? I mean, I kinda just left and pushed Harry out without an explanation.” Louis knew Harry hadn’t bought her stuttered mess of an excuse. To be quite frank, who would have?

“Babe, I think you just need to go talk to her. Explain. You’ve always had trouble biting your tongue, but you’re awful when it comes to feelings and stuff. It’s about time you learn that people aren’t so bad. You just have to use the right words.”

Louis pressed her palms to her eyes. “That’s just it. The right ones never come out and then I fuck it up. I don’t wanna fuck this up, Li.” She whispered her last sentence.

“I know, love, I know. But everything will be okay, trust me. Yeah?” Liam’s fingers had started massaging her head and Louis would’ve purred like a cat if possible, all the tension draining out of her.

“I do. Thanks, Payno. Love you”

“No problem. Love you too.”

“So, how’s your life been. Zayn being good to you?” Louis tried to shift the subject to a more safe one, since she didn’t feel like talking about her own situation anymore.

It was apparently the wrong one as her face fell and her eyes misted over. “We broke up. Found him snogging someone else.” Oh, no. Abort! Abort! Fuck! Why did Louis not know?”

“What?! Why didn’t you tell me?!” Louis jumped up and grabbed Liam’s face to press it against her chest and hug her tightly.

“It just happened this morning after your shift was done.” Liam’s voice wavered. “I-I went to say goodbye since mine was almost done as well. And there he was kissing an-” She couldn’t get the remaining words out and sobbed, clutching to Louis’ tee. “I just didn’t feel like talking about it yet.”

“Oh, sweetheart. I’m so sorry. I know how much that must’ve hurt what with you not liking a lot of guys.” Louis pulled Liam in between her legs with her arms wrapped around her best friend in a half-lying position against the arm.

“This is exactly the reason I call myself gay. Fucking hate men.” She spat out angrily.

“Shhh, it’s okay. We’ll find you a nice girl to do Netflix and chill with, literally Netflix and chill, and a few cats and moving boxes so you can get a flat together after three weeks of having a relationship. Like proper lesbians, yeah?” Liam laughed at her ridiculous fantasy. Louis was glad to see the smile on her face again. “Come on, let’s get you up. I feel like we could both use some fresh air.” Louis nudged Liam with her knee so she’d get off of her.

Louis walked to get their shoes and jackets and they both put them on before walking to a nearby park. The fresh air did do them good. After all the emotion-vomit that had happened at Liam’s place, getting out of there was a necessity to ground them both and think more clearly. Liam was still sniffling, but Louis grabbed her hand to show her that she was there.

“Hiya! How’s it going?” The voice was a happy break from the heaviness they’d been dealing with. It was very welcomed by the both of them.

“Niall! Hi!” Liam certainly had perked up in any case. It seems like finding that proper lesbian relationship wasn’t going to be so difficult. Louis’ mind had already lit the light bulb.

“Hey, Li. I just remembered I have to go now. Niall, it was really good to see you.” She send Liam a wink and walked away. “Hey, do you know if Harry’s home?” Louis quickly tagged on. In the corner of her eye she saw Liam sending her glares for leaving her. She mentally apologised and tried to say ‘You’ll thank me for this’ with her eyes.

“Not yet, she had a shift at the bakery this afternoon, but she should be soon.” Niall told her with a smirk before turning back to Liam with a blinding smile. Liam never stood a chance as her face softened. Louis mentally patted herself on the back as she walked back home.

 

She was dancing around the living room, music blasting through her speakers. Despite what most people might expect, she actually liked classical music. It would be calming and always cleared her head better than the top twenty for example. She was especially fond of piano-centered pieces, for obvious reasons, but she rarely ever played classical herself. She always found it nicer to listen to than attempt.

She twirled once more and then she saw it: a note being slipped underneath her door. Louis froze for a moment before she forced her feet to move quickly, walking to the door and turning the handle to swing it open to be met with a familiar sight.

“Oops.”

“Hi.”

Harry was crouched down in front of her, eyes wide and mouth agape surprise clear in her expression. She was still holding the note, but seemed frozen on the spot, like she thought that if she didn’t move, maybe Louis wouldn’t see her. However, Louis did see her, clear as day. Louis let out a breath she didn’t even notice she was holding as everything seemed to fall into place.

It was Harry all along, this wonderful person she didn’t know was Harry all along.

“I-um- I can explain?” Harry tried weakly.

Louis laughed before pulling her off the floor. “You idiot.” It felt like a huge weight had just been lifted off of her. “Why didn’t you tell me? Wait, it was you that sent all those notes, right?”

It was Harry’s turn to laugh now. “Yes, yes it was.” Louis pulled her inside, not wanting to have this conversation in the hallway. She turned down the volume of the speakers and seated them both on the sofa.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” That was what she’d been wondering about the most.

“I didn’t know how. I was going to, I swear!” Harry tried to explain.

“You should have! Those notes were probably the most romantic thing that has ever happened to me, but here I was, liking some other girl who came by at work just to flirt with me.” Louis sighed and sagged. “And now it turns out they’re the same person.”

“I--I’m sorry. I didn’t know you felt that strongly about my notes. You’ve hardly ever mentioned them.” Harry apologised.

“When I got those tickets to Ed Sheeran I went out of my mind, but it weren’t the tickets that mattered. It was the fact that someone listened to silly little me playing the piano too loudly at every hour of the day and took the time to acknowledge me and write notes-- Holy fuck” Louis just realised. “You know Ed Sheeran! You’re best friends with Ed Sheeran.”

Harry chuckled. “I do and I am.” She turned serious quickly again. “I started writing those notes because you are amazing, Louis. Your music is beautiful and I needed you to know that.”

Louis felt fuzzy with the way Harry was looking at her. She couldn’t contain herself anymore, she leaned in and pressed their lips together. It was a complete one-eighty from their hungry kisses earlier that day. This one was sweet and soft. “Thank you. You are such a beautiful person.” Louis brushed a stray curl behind Harry’s ear. Harry cupped her cheek and kissed her once more.

“Hey,” Louis pulled back. “How did you know it was me, by the way? Like how did you know I was the one playing?”

“Oh uh, Taking a piano upstairs isn’t exactly something you can do subtly. Ialsoalreadyhadacrushonyou.”

Louis giggled. “What?”

“I’d seen you around the building before okay? I had a crush on you.” Harry said bashfully.

“But first time you talked to me at the Starbucks you asked me if you knew me from somewhere.”

“I was trying to figure out if you noticed me creeping in the hallway.”

Louis laughed. Gosh, she was beautiful when she laughed to Harry and she wanted to do nothing more but make Louis laugh for the rest of her life. “How is it that you’re so shy? The Harry that flirted with me was a lot more confident.”

“I don’t know. I normally am not shy, just admitting this is so embarrassing. You caught me in my good moments, you make me nervous as hell.” Harry admitted.

Louis’ insides turned to goo. “Oh my God, I love you.” Fuck, she hadn’t meant for it to slip out.

Harry smiled brightly. “I love you, too.”

Louis sighed relieved. “This is crazy.” She leaned back in, climbing over Harry to pin her to the couch. Her hands were already making their way underneath Harry’s shirt.

 

Liam and Niall were walking down the hallway to go to their friends’ places side by side. The walk in the park had been relieving. Liam was furious at first at Louis having left her there. But she understood now, she didn’t mind now, though Louis was still going to get slapped next time Liam saw her. But Niall had been the best distraction from everything Liam could’ve ever hoped for.

Niall had probably seen something was wrong and after a quick explanation had done an amazing job of lifting Liam’s spirits. She’d had the most amazing time with Niall who had tried to teach her how to skateboard. It had been the most fun Liam’s had in a very long while.

Liam smiled to herself as she thought of the girl next to her. The fact that she just got out of a relationship didn’t seem to bother her brain and heart as she could already see herself with Niall in the future. Liam told herself that her relationship with Zayn didn’t mean much anyways, but she’d been hurt badly. Perhaps it was the fact that the only guy she liked cheated on her. It was a bigger hit to bear.

Liam went into alarm mode, though when her stream of thought was broken by the sound of a chair falling and dissonant piano keys being hit loudly. “Louis!” She gasped, searching for the spare key Louis’d given her once for emergencies. Liam’s brain was going in all directions: What if she had some strange attack when playing? What if she was being killed and she was slammed against her piano? What if--

Liam stopped short, Niall right behind her, in the door opening. Louis was set on top of her piano, her legs wrapped around an almost naked Harry and their mouths moving with each other. Apparently, they hadn’t even noticed the two girls who had stormed in yet. “Ahem.” Liam cleared her throat as she saw Louis was trying to take off her top.

The two girls turned their heads. “Oh, um hello Liam, Niall.” Louis jumped down onto the ground, Straightening her top over her knickers and shielding Harry’s bare skin with her own body. They both looked dishevelled enough for Liam to figure out this was probably been going on for a few hours already. “I was trying to teach Harry how to play.”

“Interesting method.” Niall snorted.

“I think we’ll come back later.” Liam said awkwardly already trying to push out the door again.

“No!” Niall protested. “I wanna know everything!” She pushed past Liam and into the flat, making herself at home on the couch.

“That’s probably not a good idea.” Harry said to Niall.

“Wha--? Oh! Really?” She jumped up and glared at Harry. “Couldn’t have told me that sooner?” Harry was too busy laughing to answer her.

Louis walked over to where Liam was standing while her new girlfriend (fuck yes! Louis thought) was bantering with her best friend behind them.

“So, looks like that turned out well?” She said seemingly innocent.

“Thanks.” Liam answered the underlying meaning. “I think this one might turn out well. If I ever have the guts to ask her out.”

“My pleasure, it’ll be fine. I’ll help you with it, okay?” She waited for Liam’s nod before continuing. “Now, come on. Might’ve been an awkward meeting, but I do want to tell you everything.” She grabbed Liam's’ arm and pulled her along, closing the still open door. “Love, go put on your shirt, please. I’ll get distracted even before we’ve gotten to say anything.” Louis urged.

“You’re wearing my shirt.” She was only wearing panties and it was driving Louis wild. Niall didn’t seem too bothered, probably having seen Harry in all kinds of states of dress and undress. Louis noticed it in the way Harry held herself that she walked around naked more often than the average person. Not that Louis was going to complain about that.

“I am indeed.” Was Louis’ answer.

Harry rolled her eyes fondly. “Yes, dear.” And walked off to the bedroom to fetch one of Louis’.

When she returned, Louis had already made a pot of tea and was talking to Niall and Liam with a lot of gestures. She motioned for Harry to come sit on her lap and the two began to tell the story of how Louis fell in love with two people who were the same.


End file.
